So Close, So Far
by ElsaFrozen
Summary: When the Opera Ghost's lair comes crumbling down, Meg and Erik are stuck with each other. Will Meg be more trouble than she is worth, or will the phantom take pleasure in killing her? Will the phantom forget about Christine?
1. Preface

**Preface**

Meg Giry touched the white mask. Her gentle, delicate fingers picked up the object. She put it closer to her eyes. She knew something was wrong but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. For the past month, she was having a hard time seeing.

The sound of footsteps caused her to jump. She held on to the mask tighter. She didn't know why but it brought her a little comfort.

"Miss Giry, I am going back up to the surface," said Charles Marque, a friend of hers.

"All right. I'll come up in a moment."

"It's hard to belive that it has beena month since..." his voice trailed off.

Meg sighed. She knew he spoke of the burning of the Opera House. Both had grown up in the beatiful theatre. It seemed like a home to them, but alas the Phantom had destroyed it.

Charles went up the stairs. He looked back and sighed.

After a few minutes, Meg started to go the stairs. She began to feel around the wall so she could find it, but it was getting harder.

Her vision was worsening and the blonde haired girl knew it. She could feel a tear starting to fall from her cheek. It hit the water.

"Having problems finding our way back now are we not, Little Giry?" A deep, musical male voice asked.

Meg jumped. She did not know anyone was down her, but she had not expected to her _him_. The Phantom of the Opera! She kept quiet.

"Nothing to say, little Giry?"

"W- wh- where are you?" She questioned.

"Follow my voice, Little Giry. If you find me I will let you out."

To prove his point, a large splash was made in the water right in front of her. She reached her hands forward. She groaned in frustration.

The Opera Ghost had decided to put down the metal gate that he had attempted to hang Raul de Changy on. Of all the things he could have put down he had to put down that!

"Your time is ticking, Little Giry. If I were you I would hurry up."

Meg sighed. She followed his voice for a few minutes.

"You are heading to the lake!" The phantom said. His voice was panick strickened.

"Yeah, right," she mumurred. His voice sounded so close to her.

She took a few steps forward, and she found herself in the lake. She was soaking went. She could feel herself sinking further into the water.

Her eyes started to feel heavy. She struggled to keep them open. They closed and she began to sink into the lake.

* * *

**Okay I know this pribably sounds very stupid, but this idea has been stuck in my head for a while. So what do you readers think?**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The Opera Ghost watched in horror as he saw Meg Giry's body sink ijn the lake. He swam to her. He had to let her live; if he did not Annette Giry, Meg's mother, would come to his lair, cut off his head, and display it as a trophy with utmost happiness.

He picked her up gently and carried her to the shore. He couldn't help but wonder why she was had sunk into the lake. He had not sung, so there was no reason for her to do that...

A laugh interrupted his thoughts. He looked down and saw Meg laughing hysterically.

"I- I- I actually out smarted you," she said between breaths.

The Phantom blinked. He had never been out witted by anyone, and a woman doing it was "icing on the cake" as one would say. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "You disobeyed the rules, Little Giry."

"You never gave any rules to begin with. You said for me to find you. You never said _how_ I was suppose to find you," Meg smirked. "I could have spent hours in here, and I never would have found you. So it made sense for me to make you come to me."

A smile crept upon the deformed face of the phantom's deformed face. "Thank you for confirming my suspisions,"he said as walked off.

A confused looked passed over the blonde's face. She followed him quickly. "What suspision?" She asked.

He just smiled and continued walking. Meg had to jog in order to keep up with him. He was so fast.

"Still following me, eh, Little Giry?"

"Stop calling me 'Little Giry'! My name is Meg."

"Meg," he aggrivatedly, "how long?"

"How long..."

How long has it been since you have been loosing your vision?"

"Wh- what are you talking about?"

The phantom sighed. "Do not play games with me, child. I know of your vision problems."

I don't know what you are talking about. My vision is fine."

"Margerete Elizabeth Giry, when I told you to find me, I was far enough away from you that a person ith perfect vision would have seen me."

She kept silent. Deep down, Meg knew she was going blind. Before the Opera House had gotten destroyed , she would sneak out to the stage at night and memorize where everyone was suppose to stand and dance.

"Your silence confirms the truth. I will see you la-"

A distanced rumble interrupted his sentence. He turned and saw rocks begiining to fall from the ceiling. He jumped out of the way.

Meg stood still unaware of what the sound was or what was going on. Rocks began to fall around her. She tried to find a place to go, but she could not.

The phantom jumped on top of her. They rolled on the ground. Meg screamed in pain. When they rolled rocks had gotten on her hair causing her to be unable to move.

"I am sorry about this," the opera ghost said. He pulled a dagger and leaned on her chest.

* * *

**I apologize for the late update. I have no internet access at home. So I am sorry. Please review**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Meg gulped as the phantom of the opera nearly sat down on her with his dagger at hand. He inched the weapon to her face.

"Stupid cave-in," the blonde murmmured angrily. When the rocks in the underground cave had collapsed, the phantom had jumped on her. He had saved her, but admist the chaos a huge rock had rolled on her hair.

"Hold still, ballet rat. I have cut your hair."

"Do you have to Erik? Can you lift up the rock?"

"I can do ma.... how did you know my name?"

"Mom talked to you once. I was suppose to be asleep, but I was restless."

Erik smiled. He continued to cut her hair. "The time you had that nightmare. The one you refuse to speak of, even now, as a young woman."

"Ye-ouch- be careful with that thing! My hair is NOT a bag of wheat!"

A giggle escaped from his lips. Meg glared.

They kept silent for several minutes. The man and woman stared at each other (like a hunter would his prey). Their green eyes met. Meg looked down.

"I am finished. Now come. It is midnight and you have been struggling to keep your eyes opened since I began to cut your hair."

Meg protested. "We have to find a way out of here. I can't go to sleep, neither can you, we may die if we do."

Erik sighed in frustration. "There is another way out of here, but you cannot go through it."

"Yes, I can. Just watch me." She began to walk away.

"Your have to have perfect vision."

The blonde turned and walked back to him. " Listen here, I am going to find this way out. Now you can either show me the way, or my mother will find a way down here and kill you for not showing me out."

"Did I say I would not let you out of here? Do you think I am so cruel that I would leave you to rot?"

"The thought occurred to me with the reputation you have."

Erik laughed long and hard. "I have upheld many reputations, my dear, more than you will ever know. Now sleep."

Meg crossed her arms. "I said no. We are getting out of here."

The phantom rolled his eyes. He picked her up.

"Put me down. Put me DOWN!" The young lady began to hit his back.

"As you wish," he threw her in the bed that Christine had once layed in.

A soft, gentle lullaby sang from his lips. It was so beautiful that it could have put any babe on earth to sleep.

Meg struggled to keep her eyes opened. His voice was beautiful. It was so hard to resist going to sleep.

Slowly, however, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So what do you, readers, think? Good or bad? **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

When Meg woke up the next morning, she began to look at the broken mirrors that Erik had shattered. She stared at her face then a cry of alarm came from her. She covered her mouth.

"Ah, I see that you are awake," Erik said as he walked to her.

"M-m-my hair," she whispered. She touched her short hair. She was in shock.

"The look becomes you. It looks nice on you."

Meg took in several deep breaths. She was have tempted to grab the man and scold him for it; but she knew that then she would seem ungrateful that he saved her life. "Why are you wearing your mask?You have no need to wear it while I am around."

"My face is not one that you need to see."

"I saw your face when Christine took your mask off in _Don Jaun Triumphant_, and when you met me in the tunnels yesterday. Your face looks fine to me," she began to lift his mask ever so slightly.

A slap in the face made her back up in surprise. "I told you not t-"

Meg got up and slapped him hard. "Never, ever, slap a woman. Is that understood? You are a grown man; and should treat me and any other woman with respect."

Erik looked at the young Giry girl in surprise. No one but the gypsies had slapped him; when he had slapped someone he never got it in turn. "You dare slap me,woman."

"Only because you slapped me first. I am sorry that I began to take your mask off, but I prefer seeing your whole face. It is pleasant to me."

"Are you daft?"

"No,I just want you to kn-"

He grabbed her wrist. " Perhaps I should break these hands of yours, so you do not make the same mistake twice."

Meg kicked him in a very unpleasant spot for every man. He let go of her and she ran. Erik ran after her. She picked up her pace.

For reasons unknown, instict led her straight through a curtain. The curtain was hanging over the mirrors. She continued to run.

"St-"

Before Erik could let out another word, Meg screamed. She had fallen in one of his traps.

* * *

**Okay, I am aware that the chapter is extremely short, but rest assure I will try my best to upate it tommorow. This idea was bugging me so I had to type it. The reasom why my update have been frequent lately is because I am my Uncle's house. Internet ....hallelujah! By the way, for the readers information, Meg's hair cut is cut like Alice Cullen from New Moon. I was not sure how to describe it in the writing so I figured it would be easier to tell you this way. So what do you think?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

After falling in the trap, Meg woke up. She had hit her head on something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Vision blurred, more now than ever, she tried to find a way out. She yelled for help.

No one answered. Her only hope was that Erik would forgive her for kicking him, and would find her. She prayed that he would.

...

Quickly, skillfully, and cautiously, Erik made his way through the trap door that Meg had fallen in. Inside the trap door, there were many more traps. He had made such precautions hen he designed the Opera House. This was a good to keep out any welcomed visitors.

He did not understand why he was looking for her. Meg had kicked him and had tried to take the mask that he wore on his face. Two things that displeased him greatly.

Perhaps, the reason why he wanted to help her was because she was Madame Giry's daughter. The lady had saved him from the gypsies, and had become like a mother to him. She had given him shelter, food, and a job...or was it because Meg was Christine's best friend. Whatever the reason was, Erik knew he had to find her.

Meg," he called.

No answer.

He called her name again.

A small sound caused him to pause.

The opera ghost picked up his pace. If she was in the trap that he thought she was in, the dancer would be dead soon.

...

Meg's hands ran against the wall. It was so dark where she at. She was thankful that she wasn't completely blind yet. She was scared though.

She had never been at a place that she did not know where everything was. Except now.

She continued to feel around the unfamiliar room. Her hand brushed against something lightly.

She walked forward.

A loud gushing sound caused her to pause. Icy water touched her feet gently.

Meg's eyes widened. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The water began to rise quickly. It was at her waist now. She began to swim.

Her foot hit the ground, and the floor made a strange noise.

...

Erik paused. He heard a very unusual noise. He ran. He knew were Meg was!

A creeking sound made him pause. The floor was about to give away.

He saw the door a few feet away. That meant this trap would be over, and he would have to go to the next one.

He jumped and grabbed the door handle. He pushed it opened.

He looked up. "No," Erik whispered.

The trap that Meg was in was the water trap. The girl had activated the rising floor. The floor was meant to rise to the ceiling and squash any unsuspecting victim.

Erik took off like a rocket. He had to get her out.

Meg continued to struggle to swim. The waves were so high. It was taking all that she had to stay above water.

The waves dragged her under again. The underwater currents held her.

She tried once again to go back to the surface. The waves grew stronger.

Meg hit her head on something, and the world went black.

Erik ran faster. He had to get to the lever that control the water trap. He pulled it and the floor ceased to rise.

He looked at the water in search for Meg. The only thing he could see was a pool of blood, and Meg's body on top of the water.

He swam to her and dragged her to land. He began to press on her stomach and breathe in her mouth.

For the first time in his life, Erik prayed. He prayed that Meg Giry, by some miracle, would live.

He knew it would be impossible. Meg's head was bleeding. She would be dead by the end of the night.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know I left you all at a cliff hanger, and I am sorry for that. I hope that the chapter is long enough, and i hope that it has "wet your appettite" as one would say. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Erik's face displayed no emotion as Annette Giry yelled at him. The woman was absolutely furious at the man for keeping her daughter with him in his lair.

"Meg better wake up, Erik, if she does not I will see to it that you will suffer in the worst way possible!"

"I assure you, Madame, she shall awaken. I will call a friend of mine to help her," he cringed inwardly. Annette's wrath was not a good thing. He had been on the receiving end of her wrath one time. It was not pleasant. He had learned when he was a child, quite quickly, to never tell a woman that she was weak and could not do things that a boy was capable of.

"Who is this friend that you speak of?"

"A friend who owes me.

...

_Six year old Meg Giry walked around the carnival with her father that the gypsies had set up. She smiled as he bought her some chocolate. "Thank you, daddy."_

_"Your welcome, dear. Now what else do you want to do?"_

_"Ride the horsey!"_

_Her father chuckled. "Okay, we will go ride the horse. We have to find mom first."_

_"Oh," Meg gave a small pout._

_He smiled at her. "I am just joking. Come on. Let's go ride."_

_The two walked together to ride the magnificient beasts. When they got to the place where the horses were at, however, all the horses were being ridden except for one._

_"Go ride, dear, I will ride with you when someone else gets off."_

_"Bu-"_

_"No, 'buts'. Go on. I promise I will be with you on the next one."_

_Meg grinned. Her smile was so wide it nearly covered her face. She walked as fast as she could, and mounted on a white mare with blue eyes._

_Her father waved at her._

A bright, shining light awoke twenty- two year old Meg Giry. She tried to move but was unable to.

"Meg, praise the Lord! You are awake," her mother said.

The young woman tried to answer her parent, but words would not come out.

"Erik, get in here! NOW!" Annette commanded. The old ballet teacher's voice echoed across the phantom's lair.

Hearing his name called, the former opera ghost ran into the room. He did not want to anger the woman who had saved his life. She was already furious with him; he did not want to make her angrier.

A smile of relief broke across his face, as he saw Meg with her eyes opened.

"I will call for him now, Annette. She is going to need some help from being in a coma for a week. More help than I will be able to give her."

Erik went into another room. "Nadir, she has awaken."

The man known as Nadir walked into the room. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was obviously from the Middle East. It could be told from his looks.

Meg gulped. She didn't know why she couldn't move, but she had a feeling that being able to move like once had was going to be very challenging.

...

"Now try to move your hand again," Nadir and Erik commanded at the same time, several hours later.

Meg did as she was told. A look of anger passed across her face. It was so frustrating to be unable to move or speak. She wanted to yell at Nadir and Erik.

Moving was so painful for the blonde ballerina. When one wakes up from a coma, it takes along time for the body to be able to function normally.

Instead of moving her hands, like the men had told her to, she moved her fingers.

"Great job!" The men congratulated her.

Erik smiled at Meg. "You will be able to move and talk soon. Just do what we say.

Meg's stomach growled. She blushed.

Nadir laughed.

Annette walked in the room with some soup. "Now lets get you something to eat,dear." Her mother picked up the spoon in the bowl, and began to feed her.

Meg just blushed some more.

* * *

**First off let me apologize for not updating. As I said before, in one of my chapters,I believe, i do not hav internet access. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think and what do you think should happen next. Oh, our school just got through with prom and the theme was Phantom of the Opera! It was so much fun! If I ever get a deviantart account, I will post pictures of it on there, and if I get an account I will let you know what it is.**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

A few weeks later, Meg awoke to the sound of her mother coughing. Annette had been doing that for several days, and it was getting worse.

The blonde haired girl walked to her mom. Her legs were shakey. The weeks of therapy had been painful, but she could walk a little and talk.

"Mom, are you all right?" Meg held onto the door frame. She would not be able to make it to the room that her mother was in without help.

"I am fine, dear. Go back to sleep," was her reply.

"B-"

"No back talking. Bed."

Meg sighed. "Yes, mam." She let go of the door frame and began to turn. That was a mistake. Meg lost her balance and fell.

She never hit the ground. Strong arms were around her waist before she hit it. The arms pulled her body up.

"I am tempted to keep you locked in this room so you do not hurt yourselve again," Erik's voice said. He was trying to keep from laughing. He let her go once she had her balance.

Her green eyes flashed. She did not like the way Erik treated her. He treated her like she was stupid- like a child. It angred her greatly. "I was checking on mom, and I fell whe-"

"I know. I heard the conversation. Your body is still weak._ You _are not suppose to get up without assistants. How many times do Nadir and I have to tell you that?"

Meg rolled her eyes. They had had this conversation many times. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? Mom is trying to sleep."

"No, she isn't."

"W-what? What did you do to her?" Meg could feel her anger rising. If he had harmed her mother, she was going to murder him.

" I had Nadir take her to my other home in Paris. It is above ground. The air should help her."

Relief washed over her face. Her mom was safe and would get better.

"Now, Little Meg, your mother said for you to go to sleep so..." Erik picked her up like a doll and put her in her bed.

She pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.

_"Daddy. Daddy, where are you?" Six year old Meg called for her father after she got off the horse at the carnival. He had said he was going to ride with her when she got off. Her father _ALWAYS _kept his promises._

_She knew something was wrong she just didn't know what. He must have gotten caught in line, she reasoned. There were alot of people at the carnival._

_She was about to mount on the horse again when... a man grabbed her arm, and told her she could only get one ride._

_Disappointed the young girl began to search for her father. She went to the food places. Her dad loved to eat french bread. He may have bought her some as a surprise. She ran to the first booth that sold the delicious pastry._

_She told the man who was selling them what her father looked like, but he has not seen her sire. She continued to walked._

_A gun shot went off. Meg jumped and continued to search for her sire._

_Thirty minutes later, Meg let out a loud scream. There, in front of the carousel was her father. He had been shot!_

_" HElLP! My Dad shot."_

_A young man heard her crying and ran to get help._

_"You okay, papa?"_

_"I-I- I am all right, dear," his speech was slurred and he was gasping for air. "I l-l-love you. Tell your mother I love her too."_

_The man that had ran for help returned with a doctor but they arrived too late. Laurence Giry was dead._

Meg screamed as she awoke from her dream.

Erik ran into the room. He had heard her yell. He raised her up from her bed.

Tears came streaming down her face. She buried her head in Erik's chest and let them fall.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it is a sad chapter. I cried while I wrote it.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Annette led Nadir down one of Erik's many,many, secret passages. Erik had forced her and Nadir to go up to the surface so she could get well. Erik had threatened to kill Meg if they did not go.

Of course, Annette knew he would never harm her daughter. He would come close, but if he did hurt her Annette would be after him with a pitch fork and fire. She closed her eyes as she remembered when Erik had first told her about Meg being unconscious...

_"I didn't do anything to her, Madame," the phantom said. He sat down on the couch in the apartment that the Giry's had bought in Paris._

_Madame Giry longed to throw a vase at him. Her child was at the point of death and he had the nerve to tell her that he had nothing to do with it! That was one of the biggest lies he had ever told. She crossed her arms and glared at him._

_Erik squirmed in his seat. Her "mother stare" made him very uncomfortable._

_"Tell me the truth, Erik. I want to know exactly what happened," she commanded. She continued to give him the stare. He squirmed again. She smiled inwardly. She would get the truth from him._

_"Well, you see..."_

_As the opera ghost told her honestly what had happened to Meg, Annette listened to him. She concluded that it had been both of their fault. Meg had crossed her boundaries when she had asked him to take off his mask, and he had crossed his when he threatened to break her hands._

_He then took her to his home underneath the Opera House, and allowed her to take care of Meg. He had sent for Nadir a few days later to help him when Meg woke up._

"I want to apologize for the way Erik behaved at his house to try to get you to leave," Nadir's voice brought Annette back to the present.

"He is worried about me." She coughed. "He may be rude at times, but he does care for others greatly."

"I agree. I realized that in Persia. A little girl was crying because she lost her doll. He found it, and gave it to her. His face scared her; so she ran. I saw what happened and he stayed with me for a few weeks. Gypsies broke into my house, and kidnapped him. I did not know they had been there. I was a police man at the time, and was working on a case," Nadir could feel a tear trying to come down his eye. He fought it. "I should have been there."

"It wasn't your fault. I am glad I found him. He has been a blessing to me." Annette pulled the lever that led to Erik's other home in Paris. It was not underground, but on the surface. It was a very pretty house. Inside and out.

...

Erik gently stroked Meg's blond hair. Even though it was short, it was a beautiful color on her.

She moved slightly. "Shh...," he soothed. "Go back to sleep, Little Giry."When Meg had awoken from her nightmare, it had taken Erik an hour to get her to quit crying, and it had taken him another hour to get her to go back to sleep. Luckily, she did as he said.

Erik smiled. She behave like a child at times, but she was one of the sweetest women he had ever met.

He yawned. He didn't want to fall asleep, but he had been busy tonight. He had to force Annette and Nadir to leave then he went to comfort Meg...he had done so much.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and soon he was asleep.

* * *

**Hello, again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, I am aware that Nadir and Erik did not meet the way they did in Gauston's book, but I decided to change it. Yes, this chapter is mainly about Nadir and and Annette, but as always there is a method to my madness...**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight  
**

A loud crash awoke Erik from his sleep. He had an awful nightmare about the time that Christine had left him for Raul. He heard another crash. He arose from Meg's bed and went to investigate the noise.

He quickly opened the door, and what he saw made him want to laugh. There was Meg in his kitchen on the ground with pots and pans everywhere! He bit his lip.

"Don't laugh," she said weakly. Her voice sounded strained.

"Okay, I won't," Erik bit his lip harder, "what happened?"

"I was trying to fix you breakfast to thank you for last night, and I tried to grab a pan and..."

"Let me guess. You were unable to reach it; due to your weakness of body,your bad vision, and your height." he interrupted her.

Meg nodded and blushed.

Erik felt touched. No one beside Annette and Nadir had cooked for him, but that was when he was a child. He knew nothing of cooking then, and here was Meg trying to cook to say thank you... the thought was overwhelming.

Meg started to clean up the pots and pans. Erik knelt down and began to help her.

"I made the mess. I wi-"

"You will do no such thing, Little Meg. You are in my house, and as of right now are my guest. The guest is not suppose to clean," while he was speaking he picked her up.

She squealed. " You are making this a very bad habit. Put me down. I am going to clean my mess."

He smiled. "And as I said you are my guest so..," he began to tickle her.

Meg burst out laughing. "Stop- Erik," she said between breaths.

Erik smiled and put her in a chair at the table. She tried to raise herself up, but he pushed her down.

"Stay," he commanded.

She tried to raise up again, but her body felt weak. She sighed, "Fine. You win."

Another grin crept upon the phantom's face. "I am glad that I have won. Now _I _will fix you breakfast, and then I have a surprise for you."

Meg began to protest but the look Erik gave her made her stop. The look was full of compassion and pity. It occurred to her that he did not have many friends. Her mother and Nadir were probably the closest thing he had to a family.

Erik began to cook breakfast. The aroma of the food filled his home. Eggs, bacon, toast...wonderful smells that were at any home at this hour in the morning. He could feel a tear trying to creep down his face. If Christine had chosen him instead of Raul, Erik would be fixing her breakfast instead.

He sighed. His heart was aching for his love. He didn't understand why Christine had not chosen him. He only knew that she loved Raul the same way that Erik had loved her.

He put a plate down on the table. _"Bon appetite."_

"Thank you, Erik." Meg began to eat. She smiled as he sat across from her . He started to eat at well.

"Tell me, Meg. How would you feel about being able to see perfectly again?"

Meg swallowed the piece of bacon that was in her mouth. "I would love to be able to," replied she.

"I am glad hear that. When we are through eating, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"It would not be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

Meg smiled and shook her head. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Once they were through eating, Erik led Meg down a secret passageway. He opened a door that was at the end of it. Behind the door, there was a dark room and in the room their was a chair. It looked strange.

"Go sit in that chair. I will be right back."

Exhausted from trying to cook and the walk, Meg obeyed.

A small machine began to circle around her head. She jumped at the sight. She could only see things that were up close really well.

"Don't be afraid, Meg. This machine is going to help me make glasses for you to be able to see. Just tell me when things are clear."

Meg was about to say something, but numbers and letters began to flash before her eyes. She told him what she saw.

Erik smiled and began to take notes.

After a few hours, Erik was through making the glasses. He put them on Meg's face.

"How does everything look to you now?" he asked.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine  
**

Meg looked around the room. This room was the most amazing room she had ever seen. It was as if the theater part of the Opera House had come back to life in this room.

"Are you going to speak, or are you just going to keep your mouth open like that?" Erik asked. A smile was on his face.

She closed her mouth and smiled. "Erik, this room is beautiful. How did you remake it?"

"This room is nothing. There are many more rooms that are in here. Of course, I cannot take you to all of them."

"Why not?"

"Your body is still weak."

"It is not," Meg told him. She yawned.

Erik sighed. "Come on. You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine. I want to explore everything in this room."

"B-." The look Meg gave him caused him to keep quiet.

"Please." She gave him the"puppy-eyed" look.

"Fine but be careful."

"Thank you." She hugged him.

He blushed. "I- I-I'll show you around the room."

He took her hand and together they explored it.

After an hour of exploring, Erik explained to Meg that when she had been in a coma. He had built this room so she could practice her ballet.

Meg was touched by his kindness. She was going to have to do something to return this act of compassion.

"Now if you will close your eyes, I have another surprise for you."

"Erik, you have done enough for me," she told him gently. She yawned three times.

"Okay, now you are going to go to bed. You have done enough today."

Meg groan. She hated it when he treated her like a child.

Erik smiled at her. _She is so pretty,_ he thought. He shook his head. He did not need to be thinking of thoughts like that.

A few weeks past and Meg had become much stronger. She could walk better and she didn't fall as much. Erik and she were beginning to come great friends.

There was a part of her, no matter how much she denied it, that held an attraction for Erik. Meg could not describe what it was. She only knew that she wanted to please her new friend the best way she could. She shook her head and began to cook lunch.

Erik laid in his bed asleep. He moaned. He pulled the covers over him. He was so cold. He coughed.

Meg smiled as she finished her soup. She put it in a bowl and walked with it in her hand to Erik's room. He had told her he had not feel well yesterday, and had complained about his head hurting. She opened his door. She nearly dropped the bowl of soup she had made for him.

No, he could not have it! She had lost her famly to this once. She could not go through the pain of losing someone else to this disease, not again.

Meg touched Erik's forhead. He was burning up. She blinked back tears.

Erik had scarlet fever.

* * *

**Let me apologize for the long delay. I am almost through with this story though. So please be patient.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Meg filled a vase with water and put a rag in it. She put the cool rag on Erik's head.

Erik moaned. He was hurting so badly. His entire body ached. He was unaware of what was going on. The only thing he knew was that he was in pain, he was as cold as ice, and that he was exhausted.

"Stay with me, Erik," Meg told him tried to sit him up to feed him, but he kept trying to go to sleep. "Erik, you have to stay awake to eat. Your body is not going to get better if go to sleep."

He sighed and ate a few more bites then he slept.

_"Chose, Christine! You must choose between us. You can have me or you will send your lover to his death!" Erik's voice boomed throughout his underground home. He tightened the noose around Raul De Changy's neck. The blond haired man's breathing was becoming very shallow._

_Christine watched in horror as Raul was slowly being killed. She grabbed Erik and kissed him. They shared a long passionate kiss. They pulled apart. _

_Erik stared into her eyes. He could see the pity she had for him. He watched as her eyes kept flickering to Raul. Erik felt as if his heart was being ripped in two. Christine did not love him. He began to cry. "Go," he told them. "Leave me. Never come back. Forget about me."_

_The two lovers left in the small boat that he had made. _

_Erik walked to his playing-cymbal monkey. The monkey had been a gift from his mother before she died. He touched it, and it began to play an old lullaby that she used to sing to him._

_"Masquerade, paper faces all parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so that the world can never find you..." his voice trailed off from his singing. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around._

_Joy filled his soul. Christine had returned to him! She did love him!  
_

_"There is someone out there for you, and when you find her she will be very lucky." She gave him his ring back. Erik felt as if his heart being shredded to peices._

_Christine went back to the the boat with Raul. She gave him a kiss and together they left the underground lair for good._

Erik's eyes popped opened_. _He gasped for breath.

"Erik, calm down. I am sorry if I woke you. Now please calm down," Meg touched him gently. His breath became steadier. She sighed with relief.

A few days later, Meg walked back to Erik's room. He was still asleep. She touched his head.

Relief filled her body. He was going to make it! His fever had broken. She kissed him on the cheek. " Your going to be all right," she whispered to him gently.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I have only one chapter to go.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two years had passed since Erik's scarlet fever. He was so happy to be out of his lair, and free to do what he wanted.

He smiled as he led Meg to a big grassy field. They were going to have a picnic, and this was the perfect spot for it.

He wanted to faint right were he was at. He was so nervous. Everything had to be had said yes, and had given him her blessings. So everything would be fine.

"Are you all right? You look worried," Meg told him as she began to spread the blanket she had brought.

"I am fine. Um... lets eat." He put the food on the blue blanket.

_Do it now, you fool. You are going to get sick if you eat first, _he thought. "Uh..., Meg, will you stand up please?"

"O...okay." She did as he said.

Erik could feel his insides shaking. He knelt on his knee. "M-M-Meg, I know we have known each other for a few years, and well. I have something to say. I love you, Meg Giry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. W- wi- will you do me the honors of being my wife?"

Silence answered him.

"If you don-"

Erik's sentence was cut off. Meg kissed him. She stopped

"Oh, Erik,yes. Yes! Yes! YES! I will be happy to marry you."

A year passed and Erik and Meg got married. They had two children, and they lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**Well this is the end of the book. I hope you all enjoyed it. I may write a sequel to it, but I am not sure. Tell me whether or not I should**


End file.
